Just Kidding?
by lilmissey0000
Summary: Throughout the years Gabriella Montez has learned to never believe what anyone says on April Fool's Day, but this year when Troy Bolton tells her he likes her will she believe him or think it is just another april fools joke?


**AN:** Well here is a one shot in honor of April fools day… hope you guys like it. Just to let you all know I am in the middle of writing the new chapter of Age is Just A Number, and I am going to update The Meaning of Flowers…. so... GO ME!! So I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot. Xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

* * *

Throughout the years Gabriella Montez has learned to never take anything serious on April 1 also known as April Fool's Day, because she has learned that whenever somebody tells her something on that day it turns out to never be true. Every year has always been the same for her, somebody comes up to her, maybe a guy to tell her how much he likes, or a friend to tell her something, who knows, but always something, but in the end it has always been the same, it was just one big joke that was played on Gabriella Montez. So this year, this year Gabriella knew better, she knew that if someone was to come up to her and tell her something big, a guy to tell her he likes her, or a friend to tell her something important not to believe them, because for Gabriella Montez that's the way it goes on April fool's day, don't believe what anybody says, except for her mom, because if there was one person that never played a joke on Gabriella on April Fool's Day it was her mom, ad she knew she wasn't about to start now. So today was the day that Gabriella would believe nobody but her mom and herself, because today was April 1, today was April Fool's Day.

That morning Gabriella woke up not feeling excited at all about the day to come, and especially not wanting to go to school where anybody could be playing any jokes on her. Gabriella got up and got ready for school, once she was dressed she went downstairs to go eat some breakfast with her mom.

"Morning sweetie" said Ms. Montez

"Morning mom" she responded

"What's wrong?" she asked her daughter

"Today, is April Fool's Day, that's what's wrong" said Gabi gloomily

"Oh, sweetie, every thing will be fine, now get your butt to school, and don't think too much of it" Ms. Montez told Gabi

"Okay, bye mom. Love you. See you after school" Gabi said as she grabbed her book bag and her car keys and walked out the door.

Once Gabriella got to school she saw Taylor waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey Tay" she said while trying to be cheerful

"Hey Gabs, good morning"

"Yeah, good morning" she said with a not so cheerful voice

"Okay, what's up?" she asked knowing something was wrong

"It's April 1, that's what wrong" said Gabriella

"Okay, and what's wrong with April 1, except for the fact that it is the first day of a new month which means one month closer to summer, which means one month closer to being a senior, so again, I ask what is wrong with April 1?" asked Taylor

"April 1 means April Fool's Day, and I hate April Fool's Day. Every year on April Fool's day somebody has to play some kind of joke on me. Every year, it never fails. Last year when I lived in San Diego this guy came up to me and told me he liked me, when I told him I liked him too, he yelled 'April Fool's'. The year before that I lived in San Francisco a friend of mine told me that this guy I liked wanted to talk to me, and so when I went up to him, he didn't even know who I was, and when I walked back over to her, you know what I got a 'April Fool's'. This has happened every single year. And ironically enough every year it has to do with a guy. So I am hoping that maybe this year will be different, no jokes, no nothing, but with my luck that won't happen. Why people like to pick on me on April Fool's, I don't know, but people do. So promise me Tay, no April Fool's joke. Promise?" asked Gabi as she ended her rant

"Okay, I promise, no jokes today" said Taylor with sincerity in her voice so Gabi knew she wasn't lying.

"Thank you. All I know is today; I am not going to believe everything I hear. If there is one thing I have learned over the year's it is not to believe what anyone tells me on April Fool's Day" said Gabi

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just think of today, as any other day, and I am sure nothing will go wrong" said Taylor reassuringly

"Yeah, tried that method before, didn't work. But I will try" said Gabi as the bell which meant that it was time for homeroom.

"Let's get to homeroom before Ms. Darbus gives us a detention for being late" said Taylor

"Yeah lets" said Gabi as the two girls linked arms and walked towards homeroom together giggling and talking about who knows what. When the two girls walked into homeroom Gabi looked around the room and waved to the rest of her friends Sharpay, and her brother Ryan, and Kelsi, and as she walked by the front row to get to the back she caught the eye and locked eyes with somebody she never expected Troy Bolton, but as soon as their eyes locked the contact was broken as Gabi kept walking towards her desk at the back of the room.

Gabi sat through homeroom, and for the first time in a while didn't pay attention to a word Ms. Darbus was saying, she was too busy trying to make sense of what happened earlier, when she locked eyes with Troy. Sure her and Troy weren't exactly friends, they have a probably a totally of 1 maybe 2 conversations, but she didn't like him, oh hell, who was she kidding of course she liked him, who didn't like him he was Troy Bolton, now the question was, what did he see in her, nothing she kept telling herself, he was Troy Bolton, what interest would he have in her. She kept telling herself to stop thinking about this, and that she was putting too much thought into it, but as much as she kept telling that too herself, she couldn't help but still think about it. Finally after not paying attention for the entire class the bell finally rung and everyone including Gabi flew out of the classroom, and to their next classes.

The rest of Gabi's classes before lunch went by fast without any jokes, or anything, and now it was time for lunch, and Gabi was happy, because she was hungry. After her last class before lunch, Gabi met Taylor at her locker like always.

"Hey Tay, ready for lunch?" asked Gabs

"Yep, how about you?"

"Definitely. So, how's your day been?" asked Taylor

"You know, it's actually been good, no jokes or anything" said a happy Gabi

"So, what was that this morning with you and Troy Bolton?" asked a curious Taylor

"Nothing, it was nothing. Don't think too much of it" said Gabi

"Well it didn't look like nothing; and speaking of Troy Bolton, he is coming this way, towards you and your locker, so I will see you later. Bye!" said Taylor as she hurried off

"Taylor, Tay, where you going. Taylor" said Gabi as she slammed her locker shut

"Uh… Hey Gabriella" said a nervous but not trying to show it Troy

"Troy, um hi" said a very confused Gabi as she turned to face Troy "Um… not to be rude or anything, but why are you here, talking to me?" she asked

"Yeah, I was wondering can we talk somewhere?" he asked

"I guess, sure" she said hoping that his wasn't some April Fool's joke, but with her luck, all she could think about it being was just that.

"Great, um… come with me" he told her as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the rooftop garden

"Wow, this place is amazing" she said as she looked around and then joined him on the bench he just sat on "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously

"Well, here's the thing. I really, really, really like you and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" asked a really nervous Troy

'_And there it is'_ she thought_,' the April Fool's joke, this time coming from Troy Bolton, like he could really like me'_ she thought. _'At least I was prepared this time and know that it isn't real'_ she also thought

"So what do you say?" he asked

"Look Troy, I get it, it's April Fool's Day, and you were just looking for someone to play a joke on, I get it you don't really like me, and don't really want to go out with me, this is just some joke because today is April Fool's Day, and you wanted someone to play a joke on, I understand, it's happened to me before in other places I lived. Now if you will excuse I would like to go to lunch and forget all about this, and you can go back to your buddies, and laugh it all up" said Gabi as she got up to walk away but was stopped when Troy grabbed her arm.

"Is that what you think, that this is some kind of April Fool's joke?" Troy asked

"Yeah, that is what I think, and I must say Troy you are a pretty good actor, to keep going with this, now if you excuse, I am hungry, see you around Troy" said Gabi as she took off running down the stairs and towards the cafeteria.

Once she got there she ran right over to her normal table where all her friends were sitting, and went and sat down with them.

"So… what did Troy want?" asked an over eager Sharpay

"Um… he told me he liked and asked me out" said Gabi as if it was nothing

"You did say yes right?" asked Taylor

"Um… I said no. Look if it was any other day I might've believed him, but he had to do it on this day, so I didn't believe him, you guys all know my track record with day, so I didn't believe him" she told them as if it was nothing

"Gabi, what if he was actually telling the truth?" asked Sharpay

"Then I don't know, but because he asked me on this day of all days I can't believe him, I just can't. I'm sorry" she said as she started to eat her lunch

As she started to eat her lunch Troy walked into the cafeteria and walked to his table with all his friends and sat down and like Gabi was immediately bombarded with questions.

"So how did it go man? What did she say?" asked Chad

"She thought I was joke and that I was just playing some kind of joke on her since today is April Fool's day" Troy told him

"Wow, man, that sucks, so what are you going to do?" asked Chad

"I don't know, but somehow I have to prove to her that this isn't a joke" said Troy as he looked over at Gabi to see her talking with her friends

"How you going to do that?" asked Jason

"I am not sure yet, but I am going to do something to change her mind and show her that this isn't a joke" said a determined Troy as he continued to watch her then turned back to his friends.

Finally it was the end of lunch back to classes. The rest of the day went by slowly for Gabi as she kept thinking about what happened with Troy, and couldn't help but actually think that he wasn't joking, and was telling the truth, but as soon as that thought entered her head she pushed it out and telling herself that, that wasn't possible, and that it was just some joke, but that thought still lingered in the back of her mind telling her that it was the truth and that it wasn't a joke, but she was determined not to listen to it.

Finally the end of the day came and Gabi was happy that she was finally able to go home. She walked out the school, and when she got to her car she noticed that she was parked right next to Troy Bolton who was heading for his truck, so she quickly got in her car and took off before he had a chance to talk to her. Finally Gabi got to her house and walked in to notice it was empty seeing that her mom was still at work and wouldn't be home till late tonight. She went up to her room and was about to get comfortable on her bed to do her homework and listen to her Ipod when she heard someone knock at her front door. She went downstairs and without looking to see who it was opened it to see Troy Bolton.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"I am determined to show you that I really do like you and that this isn't some kind of joke" he told her seriously

"Why should I believe you Troy, you don't even know me. Why should I believe you? Give me a reason why" she told him "Look almost every year on this day some guy or somebody wherever I have lived has told me they liked me, or has told me that somebody likes me, and it has always turned out to be a joke, why on me, I don't know. So tell what I should believe when you don't even know me" she told him

"Fine, Your name is Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, you moved her in the beginning of the year after you transferred here from San Diego because of your moms job, and because of your name your mom calls you GEM, because that is what your name spells out, you are in almost every single one of my classes, and even though half the time you seem like you are paying attention you aren't because you don't have to, because you already know half the stuff we are learning so you sit there and doodle and pretend that you are taking notes, and even though you think this is some big joke you know that in the back of your mind that it isn't, and that I really do like you, and want to go out with you, and be with you, because you know that I wouldn't go through this much trouble for some joke, and that if I have to I am going to come over here everyday if I have to tell you I like you till I prove to you that this isn't some joke and that I really do like you. I know you think that this is some kind of joke, but it really isn't, because if it was I wouldn't be making this really big kind of embarrassing speech to try and convince you that I really do like. I have never gone through so much just to prove to a girl that I like her, and if that doesn't prove that this isn't joke, I will come back everyday to prove to you that I do like you, because that is how much I like you" he finally finished

"Wow" Gabi finally said "You're really not joking" she said finally believing him and herself

"Yeah, I'm really not joking" he told her

"If I say I like you too, you promise that there will be no 'April Fool's' coming out of your mouth?" she asked him

"I promise" he told her sincerely

"Okay then, I like you too Troy" she finally admitted

"Good. I really did mean it when I when I said I have never gone through so much to show a girl I like her" he told her

"I believe you" she told him

"So would it help if I kissed you and told you everyday that I liked you so really would know that this isn't some kind of joke, even though you finally believe me?" he asked

"Yeah, it would"

"Good" he said as he quickly swooped down and captured her lips with his own and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips to show her he really did like, finally a few seconds he pulled away

"So Gabi, will you go out me?" he asked her shyly

"Yeah, I will" she told him

"Good, well I should probably let you go" he told her

"Actually I am home alone and my mom isn't gonna be back till tonight, she has to work late, so do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" she asked him

"Yeah, I'd like that" he told her as she stepped aside and let him. He followed her to the living room where the T.V was and DVD player and they decided on a movie they both liked "Top Gun" which happened to be a favorite of both, as the opening credits for the movie started Gabi leaned against Troy and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and she started talking.

"Hey Troy?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" she told him

"For what?" he asked confused

"For not making this some joke and because of you I actually like April Fool's Day now" she told him as she look up at him

"You welcome" he told her as he kissed her then gave her a kiss on her forehead then turned back to watch the T.V as she snuggled even farther into his side.

As Gabi sat there with Troy she knew that she finally liked the date April 1 and that as long as she had Troy that no one would ever play any jokes or tricks on her again, and that, that was something she was happy about.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well I hope you guys like it. I do… anyways don't forget to review, and I am almost done with the next Chapter of Age is Just A Number, AND The Meaning of Flowers is actually getting updated too, I am almost done with that too, so hopefully those should be up soon, and the whole GEM thing something me and friends tend to do, is see if peoples initals spell out thing and i know some people whose initials spell out words, so that's how I thought up the whole GEM thing, it was the only one I could think of for some reason, so that's how I got that. So hope you guys liked this. Review please. Love you guys. xoxo


End file.
